Risks
by DarkShadow1
Summary: !!!Complete!!! Clarice is kidnapped and Dr. Lecter get's the news. Will he risk it all to get her back? (Will be R later on and I dont have Spell check)
1. Default Chapter

I dont own any of them, so there's my damn disclamer! Don't sue a lowly little child who works for TACO Bell. You won't get much.  
  
Part One:  
  
Clarice stared out into the darkness of the room. Her hands ached, and her eyes were swollen. She had been beated and tied, it was all coming back to her now. The damn room smelt of pigs, and Starling was getting sick already. Her return to conciousness reminded her of what happened.  
  
*memory*  
  
It was dark in the parking lot, and she wasn't expecting anyone to sneak up on her like they did. She walked alone in the dark, too stuborn to ask one of the security guards to walk with her and didn't hear them sneak up behind her.  
  
Hands went up over her mouth, and one around her waist to keep her from struggling too much. She tried all she could:biting, kicking, even embowing. Nothing worked. They had her, and before she knew it, she was unconcious due to shock.  
  
They put her into the back of their truck, and handcuffed her wrists, and ankles.  
  
Mason Verger picks up the phone and recieves the news that she's on her way.*  
  
Clarice could barely keep her eyes open, the pain on her wrists was driving her into shut down. After a few more seconds, her head falls to her chest, and she's unconcious again. 


	2. Fly Fly Fly...

Part Two:  
  
Dr. Lecter picked up the paper and to his dismay he saw Clarice Starling's photo on the front page with the headline, "FBI agent kidnapped". He looked over the paper article and was distressed for a moment. He was unsure of how to act next, but knew he had to do something. There was no way he could let her be harmed, and he would see to it that anyone involved with the kidnapping of his little starling would be taught a 'lesson'.  
  
He rushed home, called the Airline, packed his bags and left. He would see to it that she would be safe, and that she wasn't harmed. He looked over his harpy with a smile while sitting on the plane and returned to his memory palace. His little starling was still running....  
  
Forgive my ending it here, but I need some rest!! Ill write more soon, I swear. 


	3. Price to pay

Part Three:  
  
Mason Verger looked over the glass and looked down at Starling's motionless body. He sighed and looked over at Cordell who was making his tea.  
  
"All of the local papers have been notified of her dissapearance?"  
  
"Yes Sr, all around the world. I'm sure he's seen the coverage."  
  
Mason Verger's "face" turned content while he moved his chair down to the ramp. He made his way down to the room where Starling was staying. The old Pig Den to be exact. Starling was still unconcious, and Mason rolled over to her. He took in the sight of her before him and sighed a long sigh.  
  
The price to pay to get Dr. Lecter here was high, but he had to do it. No matter how much he did love Starling, this was the price to pay.... 


	4. Is anyone there

Part Four:  
  
Clarice Starling awoke in the same room, with the same smell, and still no lights. She found she had a voice again and screamed out for someone. No one answered her. She screamed again and again, waiting for someone to come out and give her some answeres. No one came.  
"I'm begging you...Please!"   
She gave up, no one was coming, no one would answer her, no one would even give her any water. She didn't recognize where she was, there were wooden boards around her, as her walls. She looked for any light, anywhere in the room. No luck. There was none. Not even in the cracks of the wood, telling her it was night time. She hated the night, and now she hated it even more. There was nothing she could do but sit here and wait to either be rescued, or to be greeted by her abducter. She hoped for the first, but knew it most likley wouldn't happen.   
Her thoughts drifted back to Dr. Lecter, and she wondered if he knew that she was missing.   
"Of course he knows...and he will get me....he will come save me...."  
Her mind floated to when they saw each other in Maui....she took a vacation from work and decided on the island, and the good Dr. was there with her.   
That was over two months ago...and she still missed the feeling of his lips on hers...She lingered in the memory a little longer before drifting off to sleep...or unconciousness...not even she was sure.  
Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long. A good friend and exboyfriend got beaten to death by his own father...im still trying to deal. so excuse the lateness, and the short chapter. ill work on more as soon as i can. 


	5. who has you..

Part Five:  
  
Dr. Lecter wandered through the streets of Washington DC in hopes of locating a little bit of information on his Clarice. He knew her apartment would be swarming with police officials, and F.B.I, so he stayed as far away as he could. He was sure they were anticipating his arrival. He looked around and sat down at a posh coffee shop, and thought about what move to make next. He needed to see his Clarice, to be sure she was alright, but he wasn't sure how. He knew that someone out there wanted to lure him in, and knew that she was the best way to do it.  
He though...who would want to get some sort of revenge on me....  
He smiled "Mason." 


	6. come inside

Part Six:  
  
Mason decided to go out and show himself to Clarice. He wheeled himself out there, and looked on her face. She was unconcious again, a pitty, for he was sure she needed water. He spoke her name many times until her eye lids began to flutter.   
A gasp was caught in his throught, the woman to where his obsessions flowed about to wake up in front of him...her eyes fluttering, and her face beginning to rise to his. He was mere inches from her.   
She gasped at the sight of him.  
"Mason..."  
"Well Clarice, I'm glad you have decided to wake up. I brought you some water."  
He put the straw up to her mouth with his wheel chair, and she took gulps of the water. He thought she would choke.   
"Mason," she said being quenched, "Why am I here? Why did you take me?"  
He smiled with his lack of lips, and looked her in the eyes, "Oh Clarice, if I could explain it all and make you understand..." he trailed away.  
"Try."  
He looked at her and sighed, "I brought you here, under the pretences you were kidnapped. Dr. Lecter will surely come looking for you, and when he finds out you are here with me, I will be able to capture him, and kill him."  
She looked at him, her gaze hardening, "And what is to become of me?"  
He averted his eyes from hers, "You my dear, will be killed along side him."  
Mason choked back some emotion, for killing off his obsession would kill him.  
She looked away from him, "Mason, can I at least be taken inside to enjoy my last few days, or however long it takes for him to get here, in comfort please? It's rather cold out here as you know, and I'm terribly uncomfortable in this chair."  
He thought it over, "You sound too much like him Clarice....You really need to get him out of your head. As for your request, I will have Cordell come get you and bring you to a room. You will be locked inside of course, and will only be able to reach me by the intercom in the room."  
"Very well."  
He shuddered at how much she could be like Hannibal sometimes. She didn't have any panic in her, all she had was calm and that terrible reserve the Dr. must have pressed upon her.  
Clarice looked at him leavnig the room, and retreated back to sleep.  
  
Authors Note: More chapters will be up by either tomorrow or Tuesday. Terribly sorry for the wait, but the story will be finishing soon. Just need a way to end it correctly. 


	7. Is anybody home?

Part Seven:  
Dr. Lecter drove over to Mason's house, through the back, through the forest route. He parked his car and walked quietly to the back of the mansion. He looked over Mason's large home and smiled to himself, thinking, "does a man this disfigured really need this much space?" He decided to ask him that when he had him in chains.   
He walked quietly into the back of the house, since it was 2:00 AM he didn't figure anyone would be awake. Not even that wretched sister Margot of his. She could be training in the gym, but if she was, then she would have headphones on, and wouldn't hear anything anyway.   
He walked into the house quietly and smelled out his Clarice. He walked past the room where Mason was surely sleeping, since the sound of his resperater could be heard all through the house, and stopped upon the room, pondering going in that moment. Deciding against it, he walked into the room that smelled the most like Clarice. He didn't close the door all the way since he knew it would be locked from the inside.   
He looked at her in her sleeping form as he had seen her many times before.  
He remembered spending her vacation with her in Maui, and how wonderful and peaceful she was when she slept.   
He sat on the bed beside her and reached out to touch her. He pulled the covers back from her stomach and looked upon her, in pure amazment. Her stomach was swelling slightly. Something only the very observent would see.   
He felt her stirr from under him, and he looked her in the eyes as she woke up. Her face was confused, and she saw that her stomach had been exposed to him, and that he had questions in his eyes. She sat upright and reached out to grab him in an embrace.  
"I knew you would come..." she whispered in his ear, as the darkness of the room caressed them, and the moon light reflected off their faces.  
"My dear, I would be rather offended if you didn't already know that."  
He pulled back from her and touched her stomach gently and looked in her eyes.  
"It's yours..."  
He had already known that, but hearing her say it made him feel all the more excited and pleased with her.   
"I know Clarice. Why didn't you try and contact me?"  
She laughed, "I found out the day he took me. I was coming home from the Doctor's when Mason's men took me and trapped me here. In efforts to lure you here of course, and kill you and I."  
He looked deep within her eyes, and kissed her hand.   
"I will take care of Mason, don't you worry."  
He winked and smiled, flashing his small white teeth at her. Just as he did this Margot's manlike head poped through the door, and looked at Dr. Lecter in disbeliefe.  
Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks a lot for reviewing. It means a lot to me in this tough time. Thanks for your support, and the story will be taking its turn to R now. Mason's fate lies in my hands *smiles evily* 


	8. Margot

Part Eight:  
  
Margot looked in the room at Dr. Lecter and Clarice and was confused. She walked in slowly and didn't close the door. She looked at Dr. Lecter. Then at Clarice.  
"What's going on?"  
Dr. Lecter looked at her and stood, coming toward her, and she cautiously backed up with every step he took.  
"Why Margot, it's so nice to see you. I was just paying a visit to Agent Starling here, before I told Mason of my arrival."  
Margot looked at him, still confused.  
"How did she get here, and how did you get here?"  
He searched her eyes for some sort of trickery, but saw none.   
"Well Margot, I suggest that you listen to me very carefully."  
He explained why he was here, and why Clarice had been with him, and Magot's face got a little concerned.  
"You're going to kill Mason arent you?"  
"Why yes Margot, I am."  
She let out a sigh.  
"Well, tell me what to do, and I'll help you get him where you want him." 


	9. Goodbye FBI...hello Hannibal...

Part Nine:  
  
Dr. Lecter kissed Clarice softly on her hand and followed Margot into the Room Mason slept in. He saw Cordell sleeping in the bed near Mason's. He smiled and Margot walked over to Cordell, holding the silenced gun in her hand and pointed it at his head, and woke him.  
He looked up at her and the gun in her hand and he began to shake. He looked at her, and whispered, "What's going on Margot?"  
She smiled at him, "Well Cordell, I can't have you walking out of here and telling the police who was in charge of kidnapping Clarice, and who killed Mason. It wouldn't do good to my family. Or my story. So the only chance I have, is to kill you."  
He looked into her eyes and began to plead with her, but it was too late. His eyes met with bullets, and then his temple. Dr. Lecter watched as Mason began to stir in his bed, and he smiled.  
Mason looked into the eyes of Dr. Lecter and shivered in his bed.  
"Good evening Mason. It's nice to see you awake."  
Mason looked up at him, "Dr. Lecter. Nice to see you have arrived."  
He smiled, "Well Mason, it's a good thing for you my little Starling wasn't hurt on your revenge trip. You kidnapped someone very dear to me Mason, and you kidnapped her on her way home from the Dr's. tsk tsk tsk Mason, you know where I stand on the rude, and taking a pregnant woman from a parking lot, surely sky rockets past my lists of people who need to be taken out of this world."  
Mason looked at him in disbeliefe. If it was possible for his one working eye to show that.  
"She's...pregnant?"  
He smiled, drinking in his pain.  
"Well yes Mason she is...with my Child."  
Mason's 'face' twisted into a variety of shapes while he managed to keep his emotions down.  
"Now Mason, did you honestly think she could ever love you? Surely, you know how disgusting it is to even look at you, and even more so to touch you. Is that why you have such a big house Mason? To show those outside that you are someone? That even without a face you are better than them, hmm?"  
Mason looked up at him, and reached out with his hand to scratch him, to get him to feel pain in any way he could. Dr. Lecter took his wrist and snapped it. Mason cried out his pain, as his heart monitor went up, screetching loudly.   
Clarice stumbled into the room, and looked at Mason lying on the bed, crying. Or at least trying to cry. No fluid passed through his eyes, since he was lacking eye lids.  
Clarice went up to Hannibal and wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his neck. Margot watched as Mason looked into her eyes and called out to her.  
She walked over to him, "Aww Mason, you want me to save you now? After all you did to me? Denying me that child all because you're a bastard? No no Mason, there will be no salvation for you from me," she walked closer to him and ran the gun down his face, "I'm sorry Mason, but as far as the police are concerned, I was in the weight room, with my headphones on."  
He looked at her and then looked back to Clarice.  
"Poor poor Mason...so fragile sitting there with no escape and no one to help him. It reminds me of what happened to me when you dragged me from the best news of my life...Rather ironic isn't it?" she lets out a laugh, "to love you Mason, would to hate thyself."  
She looked at Hannibal and kissed him, "Kill him."  
Hannibal walks over to Mason, and reveals a butcher knife. Taking it firmly in hand, he ran it across Mason's neck, and up to his face, or what was left of it. He let the skin tear under the blade, and the blood to pour out, as if poking holes in a water balloon. He looked at Mason, and saw him floating into death, and Hannibal whispered into his ear, "Finally the job is completed. Goodbye Mason."  
Hannibal left the knife on the bed next to Mason, and washed his hands, having Clarice prepare to leave. She washed her face and they left together in his car, to the nearest AirPort, where they were scheduled for the Flight to Ireland. Clarice held onto his arm, and they flew into the sky leaving the FBI, Mason, and everyone behind.   
Clarice rubbed her stomach, and looked at Hannibal as his eyes were closed. She smiled and lied back, finally at peace.  
With their departure from America, let her depart from Special Agent Starling, and become Clarice Lecter...her rightful title....  
Letting herself lie back, she let all her fears rest, knowing from this day on, there would be no more fear, confusion, or tears...  
  
Authors Note: I'm not sure if I will do a sequil to this, on their life together in Ireland, Im thinking about it. If anyone would be interested in reading it, then please, let me know. If not, then I will just go on my merry little way into FanFiction heaven and think of a new one. Thanks for all the kind reviews, I had a lot of fun writing it. 


End file.
